supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Knuckle Joe
Knuckle Joe (''ナックルジョー Nakkuru Jō'' en japonés) es uno de los varios enemigos que Kirby enfrenta en sus aventuras. En la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], Knuckle Joe aparece como uno de los ayudantes en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Knuckle Joe aparece como una ayudante por primera vez en este juego. Su diseño está basado en su apariencia como un ayudante en Kirby Super Star. Al ser convocado, Knuckle Joe se acerca a un enemigo y utiliza su "Puñetazo volcán", golpeando varias veces al oponente. Por último, dará un golpe final muy poderoso, que puede ser el "Puñetazo Smash" o el "Gancho volador"; si el oponente fue atrapado por Knuckle Joe desde el principio de su ataque, ambos golpes finales son capaces de causar un K.O. instantáneo. Galería Knuckle Joe (1) SSBB.png|Knuckle Joe usando el Puñetazo volcán. Knuckle Joe (2) SSBB.png|Knuckle Joe usando el Puñetazo Smash. Knuckle Joe (3) SSBB.png|Knuckle Joe usando el Gancho volador. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Knuckle Joe :Un maestro de las artes marciales, conocido por sus impresionantes ataques, como el Golpe Volcán. Ataviado con su cinta, pelea como un boxeador de Muai Thai. Kirby adquiere técnicas de lucha propias de un experto al copiar a Knucke Joe. A veces compite con Kirby para ver quién rompe más bloques. Su Gancho volador y su Puñetazo Smash también gozan de renombre. :*''SNES: Kirby's Fun Pak'' Inglés :Knuckle Joe :A martial artist known for amazing attacks like the Vulcan Jab. With his bandana, he looks and fights the part of a Muay Thai boxer. When Kirby copies Knuckle Joe, he gains the fighting techniques of a hand-to-hand-combat expert. Knuckle Joe also engages in friendly block-breaking competitions with Kirby. His other famous techniques are the Smash Punch and Rising Break. :*''SNES: Kirby Super Star'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Knuckle Joe vuelve a aparecer de nuevo en esta entrega. Sus habilidades de combate siguen siendo las mismas que tenía en su última aparición, aunque su potencia se ve reducida. Para compensar por esta pérdida de poder, Knuckle Joe ahora utiliza el "Puñetazo volcán" más de una vez, por lo que, a pesar de ser más eficaz, es menos probable que provoque un K.O. Ahora también puede ser vencido por los oponentes. Galería Knuckle Joe en Sobrevolando el pueblo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Knuckle Joe en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción del trofeo Knuckle Joe aparece como un trofeo en ambas versiones del juego, aunque este debe ser desbloqueado. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS, se debe jugar 10 horas en el modo multijugador, mientras que en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U, se debe superar el modo clásico en intensidad 9.0. Español right|120px :Knuckle Joe :Cuando Kirby copia la habilidad de este experto en artes marciales, se convierte en un maestro de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Al liberar a Knuckle Joe en este juego, se abalanzará sobre el rival más cercano a ti y le asestará un golpe Volcán seguido de un puñetazo Smash o un gancho Raijin. :*''SNES: Kirby's Fun Pak'' (01/1997) :*''Wii: Kirby's Adventure Wii'' (11/2011) Inglés Versión norteaméricana right|120px :Knuckle Joe :A martial-arts master, Knuckle Joe can be inhaled by Kirby and his Fighter ability copied. If you summon him, he'll leap toward the enemy nearest you and unleash his powerful Vulcan Jab attack. He'll then finish off his target with a devastating Smash Punch or Rising Break. :*''SNES: Kirby Super Star'' (08/1996) :*''Wii: Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (10/2011) Versión europea :Knuckle Joe :When Kirby copies this expert in all martial arts, he becomes a pro at hand-to-hand combat. Release Knuckle Joe in this game, and he'll jump towards the enemy nearest to you and unleash his mighty Vulcan Jab, then finish them off with a devastating Smash Punch or Rising Break! :*''SNES: Kirby Super Star'' (08/1996) :*''Wii: Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (10/2011) Origen [[Archivo:Kirby_y_dos_Knuckle_Joe_en_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|thumb|200px|Kirby al lado de dos Knuckle Joe, uno aliado y otro enemigo, atacándose en Kirby Super Star Ultra.]]Knuckle Joe es un enemigo que aparece por primera vez en Kirby Super Star como un enemigo común, el cual, al ser absorbido, le da a Kirby la habilidad Luchador. Knuckle Joe también puede ser convocado como ayudante; en este caso, su ropa pasa a ser azul, en vez del traje rojo que tiene como enemigo. Los golpes que usa en Super Smash Bros. son los mismos de la saga Kirby, con la diferencia de que Knuckle Joe podía realizar un puñetazo Smash debajo del agua, con menos alcance, y que si Kirby pasaba por arriba del personaje este le acertaba un gancho. Curiosidades *El modelo usado para el trofeo de Knuckle Joe en Brawl es el mismo del artwork oficial del mismo juego, con la diferencia que en el primero tiene la boca abierta. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U)